Kazuomi Samejima
|height = 176 cm (~5'8") |weight = 67 kg (~147 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 83 cm (~32") |blood_type = A |likes = Swearing |dislikes = "Girly" stuff |family = *unnamed parents |participated = Killing Game |fates = Survived the Killing Game |status = Alive |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = family high |game portrayal = Harena}} Kazuomi Samejima (鮫島一臣, Samejima Kazuomi) is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His title is Ultimate Karate Practitioner (超高校級の「空手家」, chō kōkō kyū no "karate-ka" lit. Super High School Level Karate Practitioner).Meet the Ultimates - Kazuomi Samejima=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1Nd0rVFgts&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Kazuomi Samejima (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/C-bEwR38FwM[https://jisho.org/search/%E7%A9%BA%E6%89%8B%E5%AE%B6 Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Kazuomi is a tall, muscular man with brown and yellow hair. He also has light brown eyes. He wears a brown waist-length jacket. He also wears a pair of brown, baggy pants that are held up by a red sash, as well as a pair of matching red ribbons wrapped around his feet (exposing his toes). On his pants is the symbol "天" (ten) on it, which means sky or heaven. He is completely shirtless. Name His given kanji name 一臣 (Kazuomi)'' translates to "one servant".Name meaning His surname kanji (鮫島'') is composed of the characters 鮫'' ("shark") and ''島 ("island").鮫 (meaning)島 (meaning) Personality Kazuomi is a man full of energy and dedication. He tends to swear a lot and almost always threatens violence. However despite his aggressive personality, he does have a soft side in him, even if he refuses to accept it. He vows to protect everyone, as well as beat up the mastermind in order to get himself and all the other students out of the school, demonstrating the heroic/determined side to him as well. Although he does become more comfortable with his softer side and his sexuality after the killing game, his somewhat aggressive, masculine personality. Talent and Abilities As the Ultimate Karate Practitioner, he is known for being a skilled martial artist. He follows the creed of being "pure, correct and beautiful". History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Class Trial, Part 1 TBF Relationships Ayumu Fujimori Although he didn't get along with him at first, he later appears to be on good terms with Ayumu. He doubts that Ayumu has done anything to deserve to be in their current situation. He also believes that Ayumu or anyone like him is incapable of murder. Seishi Yodogawa Seishi finds his cussing and aggressive behavior to be concerning to say the least. However despite their conflicting personalities, Kazuomi still views him in a positive light, as he doubts that he could've done anything to deserve to be in their current situation. He also promises to get Seishi and the other students out of the school by beating up the Mastermind. Despite finding this to be foolish, Seishi wishes him luck regardless. Akira Tsuchiya When he mentions his target being Akira during the Chapter 2 trial, he remarks that he would've been able to finish him easily. Akira then sarcastically remarks that he'd like to see him try. Aruma Todoroki He finds Aruma's sexual comments to be disgusting and inappropriate. During his Talent Development video with Saiji, he does mention appreciating her, but finds her whip to be unbearable. When Aruma dies, Kazuomi takes ownership of her dog, Joliette. Kasumi Izumo They don't really interact much, but when Kasumi is informed by a spirit that Kazuomi admires himself in the mirror, Kazuomi gets mad and tells her that he wouldn't do something like that. Kego Sakuma TBF Maiko Kagura TBF Marin Mizuta TBF Mikoto Itsuki TBF Misuzu Aisaka TBF Mitsunari Koga TBF Narumi Osone Kazuomi appears to view Narumi in a positive light, as he was impressed by her story about fending off a pack of wolves from a kindergarten. However, when Kazuomi acted as one of Narumi's chefs during Chapter 2, he found her to be bossy and somewhat difficult to work with. Later on during the Class Trial, Kazuomi mentions the possibility of there being some sort of fight, causing Narumi to question if he "Thinks with his fists or something". When Narumi mentions that her target was Kazuomi, he simply snickers and says, "As if you'd be able to kill me". Either he said this jokingly or he simply views Narumi as weak is up for debate. Overall their relationship does not seem to be negative at all. Nico Himuro Before Nico gets executed, he showed concern over it. Saiji Rokudou He does not seems to have any ill will towards Saiji. The two of them seem to be on good terms according to the Talent Development video they both starred in. Trivia * He believed that the fictional character, Carmen Sandiego was responsible for his and the other's kidnapping during the prologue. * Kazuomi is Gay, as said by the crew on the Discord. He would have had an arc that involved him learning to accept his sexuality. * If the series were to continue, Kazuomi would've survived the killing game. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Kazuomi Samejima ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（鮫島一臣） Tumblr_ReBirth_Samejima_Kazuomi.png FANDOM ReBirth Samejima Kazuomi Full Body.png DRRB_-_Kazuomi_Samejima_-_Fullbody_Concept_Art.jpg DRRB_-_Kazuomi_Samejima_-_Symbol_Details.png See also *Kazuomi Samejima on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Survivors Category:LGBT